


The More Things Change

by writhen_writ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Growing Up, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writhen_writ/pseuds/writhen_writ
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke at the gate.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 41





	The More Things Change

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the trees were blooming. Despite the death and demolition that had been inflicted on her inhabitants only a few months ago, Konoha was flourishing in the aftermath. Arm bandaged, all assets donated or in holding, and chakra seals finally removed, Sasuke Uchiha stood outside the entrance’s gates.

“Sasuke-kun,” called a familiar voice, and he turned just enough to see Sakura walking up to him, wearing civilian dress. Her peaceful appearance, however, gave him little insight as to how she was actually feeling. She, and everyone else excluding one particularly stubborn blond, had become foreign in his absence, and for multiple (new) reasons, Sasuke was wary to misstep. “Can I walk with you?” Sakura asked, and he nodded.

Idly, he wondered what she wanted to talk about. Team Seven had done a lot of catching up during the past few weeks, despite being mostly separated as Konoha bustled with restoration, reorganization, reintegration, and recovery. The only time they had really been able to spend together was in the hospital and during Sasuke’s hearings. Maybe it concerned the implicit commitment he made to her, but Sakura no longer seemed like the type of person to seek that kind of confirmation.

“We’re really glad that you came back, you know,” Sakura said conversationally. Sasuke almost wanted to snort. Did returning usually involve a fight to the near-death, a plan to violently eradicate the current societal system, and a trial for murder and treason instead of a celebration? His actions were only pardoned due to the other threats he had destroyed along the way _(Danzo, Orochimaru, Akatsuki)_ and the fact that both the new Hokage and the savior of the shinobi world vouched for him. And Sasuke still wasn’t sure that he wanted to be a part of the village, despite his belief in Naruto’s conviction. Saying that he’d ‘came back’ was so simple, a blank slate that ignored all the history. But Sakura continued.

“Despite everything, we’re still Team Seven. And that’s not changing.” Sasuke raised a brow wryly.

“Says who?” Sakura shot him a look, undermined by the faint smile on her lips.

“Says us,” she finalized. “But I do have to apologize for something.” At that, Sasuke stopped entirely to look at her. Sakura returned his gaze. Sasuke knew she could read him enough to understand the disbelief and suspicion, however slight, in his typically stoic expression. But her demeanor remained serious. “I’ve made a promise to you,” she said. “Ever since we were genin. But now I know that I can’t keep my end of it.” Sasuke got an idea of where this was going when her eyes suddenly dropped and she shuffled her feet. “There’s someone else who caught me, much before I realized it. And even though I don’t think that I’m worthy…That’s not really my choice, is it? And I know I need to be there for him too.” Sakura’s tone was solemn, noticeably nostalgic and melancholy. Yes… Sasuke understood her completely.

He remembered the scene outside of the hospital, the day that he and Naruto were finally released. Before bidding Sakura goodbye, he remembered looking at her subdued demeanor. He remembered recalling her strength on the battlefield, her confidence in herself and her skills, her unyielding support of him before the council. And with an emotion he couldn’t name, he remembered lifting two fingers to the diamond on her forehead, his heart lightening just a little. He remembered her blush and open expression before he turned his back and walked away. And he remembered his split-second glimpse of Naruto—surprisingly calm, and happily surprised. But blue eyes too easily showed his underlying sorrow. Sasuke may not have been well versed in emotions, but he understood enough to read his teammates.

With only a nod, he turned to continue walking. After a moment, he heard Sakura follow. Sasuke listened to the wind whistling through the trees, felt his heart beat steadily in his chest, before answering. “Naruto, huh?” For just a second, her steps faltered.

“That obvious, even to you,” Sakura reflected, and Sasuke _almost_ felt offended. “I guess I should be grateful he hasn’t realized yet, even though everyone else has.”

“I think you’re giving the others too much credit,” Sasuke huffed, thinking dubiously of their graduating class. Sakura hummed warmly.

“Maybe,” was all she said. After a quiet moment, it startled him when she abruptly sped up to stand in front of him, halting both of them once more. “But I need to make sure you know something else, too.” Sasuke trained his apathetic attitude on green eyes once more. He only realized how low his guard had fallen when Sakura took his hand in both of hers. The skin contact instinctively made him want to recoil, but her calloused palms held him tight and Sasuke just managed to contain the reaction. Her gaze became steely.

“You are my family, our family. Always. That’s not changing. Got it?” Sasuke almost startled at her mix of intensity and tenderness—or maybe that was the way his heart had jumped in his chest. Thankfully, Sakura released his hand. But before Sasuke got the chance to respond—or just flee from all of this, maybe—he heard a loud voice in the distance.

“SASUKEE! SAKURA-CHAAAN!” Sakura stepped to the left as she spun, but Sasuke only saw the orange and blond figure sprinting towards them from further up the path. Naruto grinned when he reached them, panting. “I got bored waiting! What took you so long, _‘ttebayo_?” With an easy motion, he tossed what looked like a pack and a traveling cloak to Sakura, already wearing a similar ensemble himself. When Sasuke glanced over at her, he noticed that she had suddenly affixed her red-banded _hitai-ate_ in her hair. Sakura caught his look and sent him a cheeky wink. “Come ON guys!” Naruto yelled enthusiastically, catching their attention. “Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei only gave us a few months! We gotta hurry so we can see everyone!”

“I think there’s a bit more to it than that,” Sakura commented as she stepped forward. “And show some respect! They’re the Godaime and Rokudaime, now.” The pair bickered for a moment while Sasuke stood behind, silent and unmoving. Then they turned back, both smiling, cheerful and carefree. “Coming?” Sakura asked, a sentiment Naruto echoed much less politely. But all Sasuke could hear was _“We’re not letting you leave us behind again.”_ His lips twitched.

“Idiots,” he stated. Sasuke would forever deny that it was fond, or that a genuine smile had formed on his face. As he fell into step with a dazzling whirlwind and a feisty blossom, Sasuke thought he could feel a weightlessness and joy that had been lost forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one in the archives, surprisingly both complete and not half bad, so. I guess this is going to be my first official fanfic! 😖🎉
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
